I'm not an Omega
by Karayukii
Summary: One-Shot! Jati diri seseorang baru akan diketahui saat menginjak masa-masa puber. Pada masa itu setiap anak diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pemeriksaan di rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengetahui jati dirinya, dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah merasa senang saat dokter menetapkannya sebagai seorang omega. NaruSasu! #NaruSasuDay2016 #Omegaverse


I'am not an omega

Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Karayukii

Pair: NaruSasu

Warning: Rating M, BL, OOC.

Fanfic omegaverse for NaruSasuDay2016

.

.

.

* * *

Jati diri seseorang baru akan diketahui saat menginjak masa-masa puber, yaitu pada usia 17 tahun tepat setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Pada masa itu setiap anak diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pemeriksaan di rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengetahui jati dirinya, dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah merasa senang saat dokter menetapkannya sebagai seorang omega.

Menjadi seorang omega bukanlah perkara yang muda. Selain posisinya yang terbawah dalam status sosial, ia juga harus dihadapi dengan masa-masa _heat_ yang merepotkan. Belum lagi dengan peraturan konyol yang membuat para omega didiskriminasi dimanapun ia melangkah.

Dalam dunia kerja, seorang omega tidak bisa bergabung ke dalam pemerintahan, menjadi seorang pemimpin di suatu perusahaan, ataupun memegang posisi penting dan berkelas, bahkan sebagian besar para omega kesulitan mencari kerja karena dirugikan oleh simpang siur tabu yang telah disepakati dalam masyarakat –dimana kemampuan seorang omega selalu diragukan.

Sasuke sendiri mendapatkan hormon omega dari ibunya. Uchiha Mikoto, seorang omega malang yang di tinggal mati oleh suaminya sejak lima tahun yang lalu dan harus menjalani hidup susah selama masa-masa itu. Sasuke mempunyai impian untuk merubah nasib keluarganya, tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah omega, ia sadar langkahnya tidak akan pernah mudah.

Tidak semua omega terlahir beruntung di dunia ini, beberapa diantara mereka mungkin terlahir dikeluarga yang terpandang, tidak disibukkan dengan masalah yang menuntut kebutuhan hidup seperti mencari uang. Mereka hanya fokus untuk mendapatkan seorang alpha dengan status sosial yang sama dengannya. Sementara takdir omega yang lain, sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa diantara mereka terlahir dari keluarga miskin yang akan tetap menjadi miskin selama sisa hidupnya. Tidak bisa bekerja dan tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan alpha, jangan heran jika sebagian besar tempat prostitusi akan diisi oleh para omega.

Jika membagi populasi penduduk, 20% diantara mereka adalah alpha, 10% omega, dan sisanya 70% terlahir sebagai beta. Hanya 10% dan Sasuke adalah salah satunya. Sungguh tidak beruntung, tapi sejujurnya seorang omega tidak bisa dikenali selain dari kartu identitasnya dan tentu saja dari baunya yang hanya bisa dikenali oleh sang alpha. Para alpha yang populasinya hanya 20% di tengah masyarakat. Berkebalikan dengan para omega, para alpha selalu mendapatkan keuntungan dalam berbagai hal, terutama dibidang pekerjaan. Mereka mendapatkan nilai plus dibanding para beta. Tidak heran para pemimpin, pemerintahan, dan posisi-posisi tinggi lainnya selalu diisi oleh para alpha.

Para alpha akan selalu mendapatkan status tinggi dikalangan masyarakat, dan mereka selalu bergabung dengan sebangsanya, para orang-orang berkelas. Oleh karena itu Sasuke selalu tahu dimana tempat para alpha berkumpul: restoran mewah, hotel-hotel bintang lima, dan tempat-tempat yang tak akan pernah bisa dijangkau Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang akan menerima takdirnya begitu saja. Ia bukan omega lemah, yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menunggu seorang alpha atau beta datang untuk menandainya. Ia sampai detik ini, sebenarnya masih menyangkal dirinya yang berstatus omega.

Sasuke tidak sama dengan omega lainnya. Dia memiliki otak encer, bahkan di sekolah tak satupun orang yang setelah diklaim sebagai alpha bisa mengalahkan kecerdasannya. Tapi karena nasib malangnya yang naas, Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan jenjangnya ke pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Karena selain didiskriminasi di dunia kerja, para omega juga didiskriminasi dalam dunia pendidikan.

Ada aturan pemerintahan yang memegang teguh sistem antara omega, beta, dan alpha.

Salah satunya adalah sistem pendidikan yang dibagi berdasarkan status sosial. Setelah dilakukan penyeleksian kepada seluruh anak berumur 17 tahun tentang statusnya, setiap anak akan diarahkan sesuai dengan jurusannya. Para omega akan diarahkan ke pendidikan yang menyangkut tentang urusan rumah tangga, seperti memasak, menjahit, merawat anak, dan pelajaran tidak menarik lainnya yang tidak ingin Sasuke ketahui. Para alpha akan duduk di sekolah tingkat tinggi, belajar tentang perekonomian dunia dan hal-hal yang menyangkut _leadership._ Sementara beta akan mendapatkan pelajaran yang lebih umum, yang membuat mereka berguna nantinya saat menjadi pegawai negara.

Dan tempat beta itu adalah incaran Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, bukan Sasuke namanya jika menerima takdirnya begitu saja. Ia punya seorang ibu yang harus ia nafkahi, dan dia juga butuh hidup. Dengan dituntut oleh segala kebutuhan yang tak terelakan, Sasuke tanpa ragu mengedit status id kependudukannya yang bertuliskan omega dan menggantinya menjadi beta.

Bepura-pura menjadi alpha mungkin mustahil bagi Sasuke, tapi berpura-pura menjadi beta bukan mustahil baginya.

Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya terlihat seperti seorang omega. Dia memiliki otak encer yang jarang dimiliki para omega, tubuhnyapun tegap dan tingginya diatas rata-rata. Secara fisik, Sasuke tidak akan dicurigai sebagai seorang beta, kecuali jika ia bertemu seorang alpha, yang memang bisa membaui aroma para omega.

Sasuke tidak main-main saat menghapus jati dirinya sebagai omega di kartu identitasnya. Ia juga tidak main-main saat mendaftarkan dirinya ke sekolah juruan untuk para beta. Dan jelas ia sangat serius saat bangun pagi ini dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah dan memulai penyamarannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut, bukankah sudah disebutkan sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak terlalu terlihat sebagai seorang omega. Ia begitu percaya diri saat melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung sekolah, walau pada akhirnya hatinya sedikit goyah juga ketika melihat lautan manusia di aula.

Sasuke tidak menyangka, ada begitu banyak beta di dunia ini. Ia bahkan lupa kalau 70% dari manusia di muka bumi ini adalah seorang beta.

* * *

Sasuke benci keramaian. Semenjak ia dikonfirmasi menjadi seorang omega, ia sadar bahwa ia harus menjaga dirinya dengan lebih hati-hati. Sasuke tidak suka disentuh, tapi di aula yang penuh sesak oleh manusia, ia harus rela saling bersenggolan bahu.

Mereka hanya para beta, Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya. Para beta tidak bisa mengenalinya sebagai seorang omega. Tidak akan ada yang mencurigai Sasuke. Ia hanya perlu menjaga dirinya untuk tidak terlalu berkeringat ataupun panik. Kedua hal ini jelas bisa membocorkan jati dirinya.

Seorang pria tua berdiri diatas podium, berpidato panjang lebar mengenai peraturan sekolah yang wajib di patuhi oleh para mahasiswa baru. Sasuke tidak terlalu mendengarkan, ia terlalu sibuk memandangi sekitarnya, menghapal wajah demi wajah. Dan ternyata Sasuke bukanlah satu-satunya, siswa lain kelihatannya sudah mulai bosan, beberapa diantara mereka lebih tertarik mengotak-atik ponsel genggamnya, sebagian lagi telah berhasil berbaur satu sama lain, mengobrol tentang kebiasaan mereka dan hal-hal lainnya.

Sasuke berdiri disana, termangu, mengamati satu persatu para beta, mempelajari mereka. Sebelum ia datang kemari, Sasuke telah menerapkan tiga aturan untuk mempertahankan penyamarannya. Peraturan pertama, yaitu bersikap ramah dengan yang lain. Para beta pintar berbaur, hal yang sulit bagi Sasuke, karena dirinya sama sekali tidak ahli dalam bersosialisasi. Dia terlalu _sensitive_ dan tertutup, tentu saja itu berasal dari nalurinya sebagai seorang omega. Tapi Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain, walau ia harus tersenyum sampai wajahnya kaku sekalipun, ia tetap harus melakukannya.

Peraturan kedua, berusaha untuk tidak menonjol. Akan semakin muda menyembunyikan jati dirinya jika tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Sasuke hanya perlu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar mata tidak tertuju padanya. Ia tidak perlu menjadi siswa yang menonjol, mungkin ini lebih mudah dari yang ia bayangkan.

Peraturan ketiga dan terakhir, jangan sampai bertemu Alpha. Sasuke sudah melakukan penelitian kecil mengenai sekolah ini sebelumnya. Selain siswanya yang diyakini berisi 100% beta, para guru dan pegawai lainnya juga merupakan para beta. Seorang alpha tidak mungkin mau menjabat posisi picisan seperti ini. Mereka selalu duduk dilembaga pemerintahan, atau menjadi pengusaha sukses dengan ribuan karyawan.

"Hei kau!" Sasuke begitu jatuh kedalam lamunannya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seseorang sedang menyapanya.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh, dan melihat seorang pemuda sebayanya tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Hozuki Suigetsu, kau?" Pemuda bergigi runcing dengan rambut putih dan bermata violet tengah menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik uluran tangan itu. Sekilas ia ingin mengacuhkannya, ia tidak suka disentuh. Tapi dia teringat dengan aturan pertamanya. Bersikap ramah dengan yang lain. Menghela napas berat, Sasuke mengganti ekspresi datarnya dengan sebuah senyuman secerah mentari.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Balasnya sambil menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

Suigetsu termangu sebentar, memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengamati Sasuke. Sementara pemuda raven itu menarik tangannya kembali sedetik setelah ia menyentuh tangan Suigetsu.

"Apa?" Tegur Sasuke yang akhirnya menyadari tatapan Suigetsu padanya.

Ada nada jeda selama beberapa saat, kemudian Suigetsu berkata dengan perlahan. "Bulu matamu lentik." Komentarnya. Sasuke berkutik, ia mengedipkan matanya dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda itu.

Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa tidak ada beta yang berbulu mata lentik. Bukankah itu merupakan salah satu ciri seorang omega. Tapi Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar dengan bulu matanya. Siapa yang akan pusing memikirkan bulu mata!

Jantung Sasuke mulai ketar-ketir. Apa dia akan ketahuan semudah ini?

Tapi kemudian Suigetsu mengangkat bahu seakan tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Pemuda itu memilih mengganti topik dan kembali ke tujuan awalnya. "Jadi kau dikelas berapa? Aku sudah bertanya kesana-kemari tapi tidak ada yang sekelas denganku."

"3-B" Gumam Sasuke segera, takut Suigetsu akan kembali pada topik awalnya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Suigetsu bersorak riang. "Benarkah? Aku juga di kelas yang sama! _Great_! Akhirnya aku menemukan teman sekelas juga. Baiklah mari kita berteman baik Sasuke."

Sasuke menahan napas ketika tiba-tiba lengan Suigetsu melingkar di pundaknya, menarik tubuhnya ke tubuh pemuda bermata violet itu.

 _Sial! Berani-beraninya dia menyentuhku!_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, ia melotot pada lengan Suigetsu yang merangkulnya. Sementara itu, Suigetsu mulai mengoceh dengan penuh semangat mengenai sekolah barunya ini, menunjuk-nunjuk guru-guru yang dikenalinya dan menyebutkan masing-masing namanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Ia ingin menendang pria itu dengan kakinya, memberinya pelajaran karena berani menyentuhnya. Sasuke tidak sama dengan omega lainnya, dia adalah omega berharga diri tinggi yang paling benci saat disentuh. Ia menyikut tangan Suigetsu dari pundaknya lalu mengambil sedikit jarak dari pemuda itu.

 _Begini lebih baik_. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Tapi disaat Sasuke kembali bernafas dengan legah, ia merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Ia menoleh kesekitarnya, mencari penyebab ketidaknyamanan dihatinya, dan kemudian Sasuke menemukannya. Dua meter dari tempatnya, seorang pemuda tengah berdiri bersama siswa baru lainnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan safirnya yang sebiru lautan.

Awalnya Sasuke pikir pemuda itu hanya sekedar mengedarkan pandangan semata, karena seseorang disisnya tengah mengobrol asyik dengannya. Tapi Sasuke salah, karena setelah beberapa detik saling tatap, mata itu tidak kunjung berpindah darinya. Malah menatap semakin _instens_ seakan sedang meneliti Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Terganggung dengan cara pemuda itu menatapnya. Tapi lagi-lagi karena ditekan dengan peraturan nomor satunya, yaitu harus selalu bersikap ramah pada yang lain, Sasuke memilih untuk melemparkan seulas senyum padanya, sebelum memalingkan wajah dari pria aneh itu dan kembali kepada ekspresi datarnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mulai menghitung hari sampai kelulusannya.

* * *

Sasuke hanya butuh sebuah ijazah yang akan mengantarkannya ke pekerjaan yang bisa menyambung hidupnya. Sementara ia berjuang mendapatkannya, Sasuke berusaha untuk membuat penyamarannya semakin tak bercelah. Ia tidak butuh banyak teman. Memiliki Suigetsu sudah cukup baginya.

Hozuki Suigetsu adalah seorang beta. Ibunya yang merupakan omega telah meninggal saat melahirkannya, ayahnya yang seorang beta sedang bekerja diluar negeri. Setelah itu Suigetsu hanya tinggal seorang diri di kost kecil dekat sekolah. Sasuke sudah melakukan penelitian kecilnya kepadanya. Bukan perkara sulit karena pria itu begitu berisik dan tak pernah ragu menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Ia juga sangat mudah dikendalikan. Dia selalu bersikap seperti hewan peliharaan yang akan mengikuti tuannya kemanapun dia pergi. Suigetsu yang begitu bersemangat untuk menjadikan Sasuke temannya, memilih bangku yang paling dekat dengannya, ia juga mengekori Sasuke di kantin dan bahkan mau disuruh-suruh untuk mengantri dibarisan panjang yang akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Ini tidak sesulit yang Sasuke bayangkan. Pelajarannyapun terbilang terlalu mudah. Sungguh tidak adil dia dilahirkan menjadi omega, mungkin jika dia dilahirkan sebagai seorang alpha, Sasuke pasti bisa punya masa depan yang sangat cerah.

"Hebat, kita sudah berada di kantin tapi kau masih begitu khusyuk membaca buku."

Seseorang menyahut, menduduki kursi yang seharusnya menjadi milik Suigetsu.

"Tempat itu sudah ada yang punya." Tegur Sasuke, mencoba untuk memasang wajah tidak enak. Walau dalam hati ia sejujurnya agak tidak senang kegiatan membacanya diganggu.

Pemuda blonde dengan mata safir yang cemerlang tersenyum dalam sambil bertopang dagu. "Aku hanya ingin menawarimu untuk masuk ke klubku." Ia berkata, "mau masuk ke klub basket?" Pemuda itu mendribble bola basket di tangannya ke lantai, menunjukkan kebolehannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik bola besar berwarna orange itu. Ia sudah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Sasuke akan menjauhi hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya berkeringat. Pemandangan yang menunjukkan seorang omega dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat, bukanlah pemandangan yang terlalu baik. Pheromonnya akan meningkat, dan Sasuke takut ia akan membangkitkan masa _heat_ nya jika terlalu memporsir kinerja tubuhnya. Tubuh seorang omega tidak cocok dengan hal-hal berbau atlethis.

"Aku sudah memilih untuk masuk kelas catur." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Pemuda blonde itu kembali men- _dribble_ bolanya sekali ke lantai. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Apa dia harus memberikan alasan? Pada orang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Sasuke tidak tahu para beta berbaur secepat ini. "Itu…" Sasuke ingin memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal untuk pertanyaannya. Tapi melihat cara pemuda blonde itu menatapnya membangkitkan rasa jengah didalam dirinya. Kenapa dia selalu menatap Sasuke seperti itu? Seakan ada sesuatu di wajahnya yang membuat pemuda itu harus mengamatinya tanpa berkedip. "Bukan urusanmu!" Kata itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke tanpa bisa ditahan.

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Ya, benar." Sahutnya seraya berdiri dari kursi Suigetsu. "Maaf mengganggumu. Tapi aku akan benar-benar senang jika kita bisa berteman."

Sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya minta dijabat, Sasuke memandangnya dengan tidak minat. Tapi demi menunjukkan kesan bersahabat ala beta, Sasuke mambalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" Pemuda itu berkata kembali.

Sasuke terperanjat saat mendengar pemuda itu menyebut namanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Pemuda itu mengedipkan satu matanya kepada Sasuke. Nyengir lebar lalu pergi dari mejanya.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah berkenalan dengan Naruto." Suigetsu tiba-tiba muncul meletakkan makan siang mereka ke atas meja. "Dia anak klub basket yang diagung-agungkan. Sepertinya dia hebat."

Naruto, huh?

Sasuke memicingkan mata, mengamati punggung Naruto dari jauh. Pemuda itu berjalan di kantin sambil mendribble bolanya dengan heboh. Sampai bola basketnya menghantam salah satu _stand_ penjual minuman dan membuat penjaganya marah-marah.

Naruto cepat-cepat menunduk sambil meminta maaf.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya, bepikir. Bukannya dia pria yang tadi menatapnya dengan begitu _intens_ di aula?

* * *

Ia sampai di rumah tepat pukul lima sore. Dan saat itulah ia baru bisa bernapas lega. Melakukan penyamaran memang tidak mudah, ia harus selalu awas diri. Menyusun setiap rencana jika ia hampir ketahuan. Tapi Sasuke melalui hari pertamanya dengan baik dan dia optimis dengan hari-hari berikutnya. Yah, mungkin rencananya akan benar-benar berhasil.

Moodnya sedang baik sekarang, sampai ketika ia bertemu ibunya dilorong menuju kamarnya. Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, adalah wanita yang rupawan. Ia memiliki mata onyx kelam dan kulit seputih kapas, kecantikannya makin terlihat dengan polesan _eyeshadow_ dan lipstik merah dibibirnya yang tipis. Walau usianya hampir menginjak empat puluh tahun, tapi Mikoto masih terlihat seperti wanita diawal tiga puluhan. Ia cantik, dan sangat memikat apalagi setelah dibalut dengan gaun merah yang pendek dan ketat seperti sekarang.

Tapi Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sapa ibunya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan dan mengacuhkannya. Menuju kamarnya tanpa mau memandang ibunya lagi.

"Uang sakumu, ibu letakkan di atas meja makan." Mikoto setengah berteriak kepada putranya yang telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Sasuke cemberut, ia tidak ingin menggunakan uang ibunya. Tidak, jika ibunya mendapatkannya dari hasil menjadi prostitusi. Anak mana yang akan senang melihat ibunya seperti itu? Menjual tubuhnya demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi?

Ibunya yang malang. Sasuke sesak memikirkan itu. Ia tidak membenci ibunya, ia menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Ia tahu, ibunya putus asa untuk menghidupi mereka, tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerima seorang omega, membuatnya harus merelakan diri bekerja di tempat prostitusi.

Sasuke berjalan ke meja belajarnya, mengeluarkan semua buku-bukunya dan berlajar dengan tekun. Ia akan mengulang lagi pelajarannya, terus menerus sampai ia mengalahkan para beta itu. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merubah takdirnya. Ia akan membuktikan pada dunia, kepada orang-orang yang meragukan kemampuan para omega. Mereka yang menganggap omega hanyalah orang-orang bodoh yang tidak pantas mendapatkan pengakuan seperti Alpha dan Beta. Sasuke akan menunjukkan bahwa omega tidak seharusnya berada dibawah.

* * *

Sasuke menatap lagi dan lagi, ke papan pengumuman sekolahnya. Semua anak berkumpul disana, mencari nama untuk mengetahui peringkat mereka. Dan Sasuke benar-benar terkejut saat melihat posisinya berada diatas. Tidak yang paling atas, tapi melihat angka nomor dua tepat di samping namanya, ia hampir tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Wow, lihat Sasuke, kau peringkat kedua! Hebat!" Sahut Suigetsu disisinya menunjuk nama Sasuke yang berada di posisi atas, ia kemudian mengitari nama-nama itu kebawah dan kembali ribut saat melihat namanya sendiri. "Dan lihat diriku, aku diperingkat delapan puluh tujuh! Eh, apa aku harus senang? Delapan puluh tujuh bukan angka yang buruk kan? Yah minimal aku masuk seratus besar."

Sasuke sudah tidak mendengarkan Suigetsu, ia terlalu fokus pada namanya. Peringkat kedua? Sasuke seharusnya senang akan hal itu. Ia berhasil mengalahkan hampir semua para beta dengan usahanya. Tapi melihat angka dua di papan pengumuman itu, membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Setelah belajar begitu keras, ia merasa pantas berada diposisi pertama.

Tapi kenapa ia hanya mencapai peringkat kedua?

Sasuke melirik nama diangka pertama dan kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. Uzumaki Naruto. Si pemuda blonde yang selalu Sasuke lihat di lapangan basket. Pria itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berpanas-panasan dibawah sinar matahari sambil bermain bola bersama teman-temannya.

Ia tidak pernah belajar. Tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa dikalahkan oleh orang seperti itu?

Seseorang tiba-tiba menyenggol bahunya, Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat si pria pirang tengah meletakkan telunjuknya ke papan pengumuman. Ia menyeringai saat mengetahui peringkatnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, pikir Sasuke sambil menatap pria itu dengan ketus.

Dia terlihat senang, tentu saja. Sasuke merasa usahanya pasti tidak terlalu berat untuk menjadi nomor satu.

Sasuke pikir, pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya disisinya, tapi kemudian dia berkata dengan suara baritonenya yang berat. "Kau diposisi dua, huh?"

"Kau punya masalah dengan itu?" Sahut Sasuke terdengar luar biasa jutek, sampai-sampai pemuda itu menoleh padanya dengan alis mengkerut heran.

Sasuke semakin benci, saat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu ternyata beberapa inchi lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sepertinya _kau_ yang punya masalah dengan itu." Balas Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya seraya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan papan pengumuman. Hatinya jengah. Sasuke merasa telah melakukan segalanya, ia belajar berjam-jam setiap hari. Tapi kenapa dia malah kalah dari pemuda yang selalu berjemur dibawah sinar matahari itu.

Seseorang mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Ia mengacuhkannya menduga itu adalah Suigetsu, tapi saat Sasuke berhenti di depan loker untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Narutolah yang muncul didalam penglihatannya.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan bahunya ke lemari loker tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Apa kau begitu marah karena menjadi nomor dua, eh?"

Sasuke hanya memberikannya lirikan tidak tertarik, seraya mengambil langkah ke kanan untuk menghindari pemuda itu. Tapi Naruto malah merentangkan tangannya dan menutup jalan Sasuke.

"Menyingkir." Perintah Sasuke tajam.

Naruto mengacuhkannya. "Aku benar-benar penasaran. Apa kau, Uchiha Sasuke, benar-benar berharap menjadi nomor satu?"

Sasuke menyadari nada ganjil dalam suara Naruto, terutama saat ia menyebut namanya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Aku merasa lebih baik darimu."

Benar, hampir bisa dibilang kalau Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari bukunya. Ia selalu mengulang pelajarannya, bahkan mempelajari apa yang belum diajarkan gurunya. Tapi kenapa dia malah kalah dari pemuda bertampang idiot bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini.

Tapi pemikiran Sasuke jelas bertentangan dengan apa yang diprediksikan Naruto, karena pria itu terlihat sangat terkesan. Naruto mengambil langkah memajui Sasuke, dan tersenyum saat melihat pemuda raven itu tidak mengambil langkah mundur.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di sisi loker tepat disamping Sasuke, berniat mengunci total pergerakan pemuda raven itu.

Onyx dan safir saling pandang dengan _intens_. Sasuke tidak ingin memalingkan pandangannya duluan. Ia merasa akan menjadi pihak yang kalah jika melakukan hal itu, walau mereka sebenarnya tidak melakukan pertandingan adu mata sekarang. Tapi Sasuke sedang amat sensitif.

Dan sesuai keinginan Sasuke, Naruto adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak mata dengannya, hanya untuk mengecilkan jarak diantara mereka sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga sang raven. Sasuke merasakan gelitik disekitar tengkuknya saat Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sebelum berbisik dengan suara yang begitu kecil.

"Kau sungguh percaya diri." Sahutnya. "Tapi apa kau pikir, tidak akan ada yang tau mengenai jati dirimu yang seorang omega?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia dengan cepat menghentakkan dirinya mundur dari jangkauan pemuda blonde itu.

"Kau…!"

Sasuke begitu _shock_ , sampai otaknya _blank_ seketika. Ia seharusnya menampik perkataan Naruto, berpura-pura bahwa itu tidak benar. Tapi bibirnya sungguh berat digerakkan.

"Bagaimana seorang omega bisa masuk ke sekolah beta? Apa kau memalsukan _Id card_ mu?" Bisikan Naruto begitu tajam dan menyayat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke yang kini berdiri sekaku tebing. "Coba tebak apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melaporkanmu?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Seketika jari-jarinya mengepal dalam tinju. Marah dan benci bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana bisa rencananya yang matang bisa dirusak oleh pemuda sialan ini? Padahal semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melakukan itu.

"Aku seorang omega? Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

Naruto tertawa. "Kalau aku mengusulkan kepada pihak sekolah untuk memeriksa _id-card_ mu maka kau pasti mati!"

Sasuke memelototi pemuda blonde itu. Apa dia sedang mengancam dirinya?

"Tapi," Naruto kembali melanjutkan. Kali ini tawanya telah menghilang digantikan oleh sebuah seringai kecil yang licik. "Aku akan menutup mulutku jika kau mengabulkan permintaanku."

Sasuke mendadak tidak fokus mendengarkan kalimat Naruto. Karena beberapa meter di belakang Naruto, Suigetsu baru saja berbelok dari lorong kelas. Ia melambai pada Sasuke tapi langsung terdiam saat melihat Naruto. Wajah pria bergigi runcing itu langsung dipenuhi dengan ekspresi penasaran. Perlahan tanpa suara ia berjalan mendekat.

Sasuke men _death_ glare Naruto, meberinya kode untuk menutup mulutnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto mengacuhkannya dan menganggap _death glare_ Sasuke sebagai ancaman tak berarti.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, " Katanya. "Kau tidak dalam posisi yang tepat untuk bersikap angkuh. Kau yang seorang ome- "

Pria brengsek ini!

Sasuke tahu dirinya sudah gila, tapi dia tidak bisa memikirkan _option_ lain untuk membuat pemuda itu menutup mulutnya. Dalam kecepatan yang sekelebat, ia mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan membalik posisi mereka. Punggung Naruto menghantam lemari loker dengan suara yang keras. Dan sebelum Naruto sempat memprotes, Sasuke telah maju dan menghantamkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto terbelalak, dan Sasuke yakin Suigetsu dibelakangnya pasti sama kagetnya. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Naruto membocorkan rahasianya.

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dengan sedikit kasar, mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sambil memicingkan mata dengan mengancam.

"Biar ku katakan sekali lagi, brengsek!" Suaranya nyaris sebesar bisikan, tapi dipihak yang sama terdengar penuh intimidasi. "Aku bukan omega seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi jika kau mencari masalah denganku, maka aku bersumpah padamu, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ terakhir sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, bukan omega sembarangan. Naruto sudah menancapkan matanya kepada pemuda raven itu saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali di gedung aula ketika acara penerimaan siswa baru. Ada seorang omega yang secara illegal masuk ke sekolah khusus untuk para beta. Dia berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan manusia, menganggap dirinya sudah terlihat seperti beta.

Apa dia sorang idiot? Naruto tidak habis pikir.

Apa omega itu berpikir kalau kulit putih susunya, bulu mata lentiknya, dan dagu lancipnya tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya? Tapi Naruto mungkin salah besar, karena Uchiha Sasuke masih berdiri disana, tak dikenali dan tak dicurigai. Kecuali oleh Naruto sendiri yang telah menyadarinya sejak pertama kali ia meletakkan pandangan kepadanya.

Karena Naruto adalah seorang alpha. Iya, dia adalah sang alpha, yang ikut bergabung ke sekolah beta karena beberapa alasan.

Naruto mengenali sosok Sasuke sebagai sosok omega, berdasarkan dari baunya atau dari ciri-ciri yang dimilikinya. Semua omega memiliki ciri khas yang sama. Mereka cantik, dan memiliki aura tersendiri. Dan aura Sasuke begitu pekat, sampai Naruto nyaris ingin meneriakinya idiot karena berani memasuki sekolah para beta.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak sama dengan omega lainnya. Kebanyakan dari omega yang pernah Naruto temui begitu mencintai dirinya. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan merawat diri, pergi ke salon, atau membeli baju-baju mahal didesainer terbaik. Tapi yang satu ini, terlalu sibuk dengan buku-buku, dan tidak sekalipun perduli dengan penampilannya. Walau begitu Naruto harus mengakui bahwa Sasuke tidak kalah memikat dari omega yang pernah dilihat Naruto. Malah dia memiliki kharisma yang menyilaukan. Dia terlalu berani, pintar, dan baru-baru ini Naruto sadari, bahwa ia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang omega berani berpikiran untuk mengangkat derajatnya. Sasuke menunjukkan sikap seakan dirinya pantas berada diatas para beta.

Walau awalnya Naruto merasa Sasuke begitu bodoh karena berani menyusup ke tempat para beta, tapi sekarang Naruto berakhir terkagum-kagum karenanya. Sasuke sangat berhati-hati. Ia mempelajari ciri khas para beta yang begitu mudah bersosialisasi. Dan Naruto selalu mendengus geli saat melihat Sasuke dengan senyum yang kelewat palsunya berusaha bersikap ramah kepada setiap orang. Detik pertama dia tersenyum dan di detik berikutnya ia memasang tampang super masam.

Dan entah sejak kapan, memperhatikan sang omega terasa begitu menarik. Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Setiap memasuki kantin, ia akan mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut untuk mencari sosok Sasuke. Atau ketika pemuda itu kebetulan lewat di pinggir lapangan saat Naruto sedang bermain basket, Naruto pasti akan terus memandanginya sampai sosok itu benar-benar menghilang.

Mengamati kegiatan Sasuke adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah terlihat seperti pria aneh yang terobsesi dengan Sasuke. Ia berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya, dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengganggunya. Benar, Naruto hanya berani memandanginya dari jauh dan berusaha membuat jarak yang selebar-lebarnya dengan pria itu.

Tapi semuanya menjadi berantakan, saat Naruto merasakan bibir milik Sasuke di bibirnya.

Beraninya omega itu! Naruto yakin dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Ini menjadi masalah yang sangat besar.

Ramalan cuaca yang Naruto dengar diberita pagi ini sepertinya tepat. Hujan deras mengguyur tepat pada jam pelajaran berakhir. Semua orang berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang, beberapa diantaranya telah siap dengan jas hujan atau payung dan lainnya memilih untuk menunggu sampai hujan reda.

Naruto sendiri hanya berdiri disana dengan kepala penuh oleh bibir pemuda ravennya yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Manis dan lembut, bagai ekstasi yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Naruto." Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul membuyarkan lamunannya.

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria berambut coklat dikuncir kuda telah menjemputnya sambil memegangi payung besar.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah datang." Kata Naruto, tapi dia melangkah juga kedalam lingkupan payung.

Mereka berjalan di tengah-tengah hujan deras menuju ke sebuah mobil sedan mini yang terparkir di tengah-tengah halaman sekolahnya. Bersekolah di tempat beta bukan perkara yang muda. Dia harus bersikap seperti bangsa pribumi lainnya, karena pada kenyataannya para alpha selalu memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah.

Naruto setengah menoleh ke belakang, dan menyadari teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kelihatannya tidak ada yang curiga, melihat Naruto dijemput secara terhormat oleh pelayannya. Yah, sebenarnya pelayannya ini tidak berpakaian formal ala setelan jas hitam seperti biasanya, melainkan hanya sebuah jaket hijau usang dan celana jeans. Tentu saja, penampilannya ini demi mendukung penyamaran Naruto.

Naruto aslinya adalah seorang alpha, dan benar, dia juga menyusup ke sekolah beta sambil menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke, penyamaran Naruto dihitung legal.

Setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, para alpha masuk ke sekolah kejuruan, yang dimana tingkat kesulitannya tidak main-main. Para alpha tidak mendapatkan pelajaran standar seperti para beta, pelajaran mereka lebih khusus dan berkali-kali lipat lebih rumit. Mereka diwajibkan membuat penelitian kecil tentang masyarakat, tentang dunia, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya.

Dan menyusup ke sekolah khusus para beta dan mempelajari standar pendidikan mereka adalah salah satu penelitian Naruto. Naruto hanya diberi waktu satu semester, sebelum kembali ketempat asalnya. Itu sebenarnya sebentar lagi. Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba merasa berat untuk pergi.

Suara kecipak air bersahutan dari belakang Naruto. Pemuda yang baru sampai ke mobilnya itu, menoleh dan melihat orang-orang mulai berlarian menyongsong hujan. Beberapa diantara mereka mungkin sudah bosan menunggu, dan memutuskan untuk berlari pulang walau mereka akan basah kuyup.

Lalu Naruto melihatnya diantara orang-orang yang berlari, juga ada Uchiha Sasuke yang berlari cepat menyongsong hujan. Dibelakangnya sahabat karibnya mengikuti sambil tertawa-tawa.

Naruto terpaku di tempat. Lagi-lagi tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok itu. Ia memperhatikan rambut raven Sasuke yang basah kuyup dan terlihat dua kali lipat lebih panjang saat jatuh di lehernya. Seragamnya ditutupi dengan jaket tebal biru gelap, yang berhasil menyembunyikan seluruh lekuk tubuh rampingnya khas omega. Tapi walau begitu aromanya masih terasa pekat saat ia berlari melewati Naruto.

Naruto mengulum senyum sambil melihat pemandangan itu. Perasaannya sudah tak terhingga, dia menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah menerima takdirnya sebagai seorang omega. Takdir seorang omega tidak pernah jauh dari kata mengandung anak dan melayani dominannya. Siapa yang menginginkan impian seperti itu. Ia punya ambisi sendiri yaitu memiliki karir dan hidup mandiri tanpa mengandalkan bantuan orang lain. Sasuke memiliki impian untuk membawa ibunya keluar dari kesengsaraan.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke?" Uchiha Mikoto menegur putranya di dapur. Pemuda raven itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Mengacuhkan bau alcohol yang menguar dari tubuh Ibunya.

Uchiha Mikoto baru saja pulang dari bekerja. Dia punya shift dari jam lima sore sampai jam lima pagi. Pekerjaannya? Ia bekerja sebagai seorang prostitusi. Bukan pekerjaan yang berkelas, setiap hari Mikoto melayani para beta kesepian, menemaninya minum atau menjadi tempat curhatnya.

Tapi percayalah, pekerjaan ini sungguh wajar dimiliki oleh seorang omega, terutama omega yang telah ditinggal mati dominannya. Ibunya tidak bisa bekerja layaknya para beta, dan jelas tidak akan ada dominan yang mau menandainya lagi setelah mengetahui statusnya yang merupakan seorang janda. Begitulah nasib seorang omega yang paling malang. Dan Sasuke, walau dia membenci bagaimana takdir merubah ibunya, tapi dia tetap mencintai wanita itu.

"Apa kau lapar?" Sasuke meletakkan sepiring omelet ke meja makan, tepat dihadapan ibunya.

Mikoto tersenyum sambil mencium aroma lezatnya. "kelihatannya kegiatanmu di sekolah berjalan dengan baik." Ia menyimpulkan sambil mencicipi masakan Sasuke. "Apa mereka juga mengajarimu menjahit?"

Sasuke punya rahasia besar yang ia sembunyikan dari ibunya. Ibunya mengira Sasuke masuk ke sekolah kejuruan untuk omega, dimana mereka mengajarinya memasak, menjahit, dan merawat anak. Tapi dia salah, karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke masuk sekolah ke juruan khusus beta. Dan ia tidak berniat memberitahukan ibunya tentang itu. Sasuke rasa itu tidak perlu.

"Aku pergi." Pamit Sasuke, seraya mengecup pipi Ibunya.

"Ya, hati-hati." Balas Mikoto yang kini bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Mungkin dia melakukan kesalahan besar karena membohongi ibunya tapi Sasuke tidak ingin membuat ibunya terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Bergaul setiap hari dengan para beta, akan membuat Sasuke terlihat seperti omega murahan. Tapi ia tidak kesana untuk menggoda para dominan, ia kesana untuk merubah nasib.

Yah itu adalah jalan yang harus ia tempuh untuk mencapai ambisinya, sampai ketika si pemuda blonde muncul dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Sasuke berhenti di tengah jalan saat melihat sebuah mobil elit keluaran terbaru berhenti tepat menghalangi langkahnya. Mengernyit, Sasuke mengambil langkah ke kiri untuk menghindarinya sampai pintu kaca mobil penumpang terbuka dan seseorang berteriak dari dalamnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mematung di tempat. Ia mengenali suara itu. Ia berputar perlahan dan benar saja, Naruto muncul dalam pandangannya.

Pemuda blone itu baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan sedang nyengir lebar.

Sasuke termangu tidak percaya. Apa-apaan dia? Untuk apa dia muncul disekitar rumahnya.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Serunya.

Pemuda raven itu seketika mengernyit keberatan. Ia membuang wajah, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya seakan Naruto hanyalah angin lalu yang hanya numpang lewat.

"Hei, apa kau akan mengacuhkanku?" Naruto berteriak keras. "Hei, Uchiha Sasuke, kau ingin aku membocorkan—"

Sasuke berputar dan segera berlari kembali ke tempat Naruto.

"Bisa kau diam!" Bentaknya segera. Ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Naruto ke kap mobilnya agar pemuda itu berhenti merusak semua rencananya.

Mengacuhkan perkataan Sasuke, cengiran Naruto malah makin lebar. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Kita adalah 'teman' bukan?" Ia berkata dengan tanda kutip. "Sudah sewajarnya seorang teman pergi ke sekolah bersama."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia berniat untuk kembali berbalik dan menolak tawaran Naruto, tapi Sasuke yakin pemuda blonde itu akan kembali berteriak heboh. Oleh karena itu Sasuke langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil dengan patuh. Awalnya ia bermaksud untuk langsung memaki Naruto, bagaimana mungkin ia berani memunculkan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke sudah mengancam akan membunuhnya jika ia berani berkata macam-macam.

Tapi saat ia duduk di kursi belakang, Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, karena ternyata ada penghuni lain selain dirinya didalam mobil.

"Dia Sasuke, Iruka." Naruto berkata kepada seseorang yang duduk di kursi kemudi. "Dia orang yang kuceritakan padamu. Lihat, dia sesuai dengan apa yang ku katakan bukan?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, melirik pria berambut coklat dan dikuncir ekor kuda dengan pandangan curiga. Naruto menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirinya?

"Dia liar seperti kucing, tapi berbisa seperti ular." Naruto berkata lagi. "Tapi dia manis seperti katak."

"Katak tidak manis, bodoh!"

"Ah, akhirnya kau bicara juga."

Sasuke men _death glare_ pemuda blonde itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak tau kau mendengar simpang siur itu darimana, tapi aku bukanlah seorang omega." Sasuke berkata dengan perlahan dan sejelas mungkin. Ia harap ini cukup untuk membuat Naruto percaya.

Yang sayangnya gagal, karena Naruto berkata dengan mantap."Tidak. Kau omega."

Sasuke mendelik bengis. Ya benar, ini tidak akan semudah itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak perduli. Apa yang bisa dilakukan pemuda blonde itu? Dia tidak punya bukti kalau Sasuke adalah omega. Kecuali kalau dia menyeret Sasuke ke rumah sakit untuk mengikuti tes lab khusus.

Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dalam hati, ia kembali menghitung harinya sampai kelulusan.

* * *

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Uzumaki Naruto selalu mengikutinya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan pemuda itu, tapi ketika Suigetsu sibuk dengan remedialnya, Naruto pasti akan langsung muncul dan merusak ketenangannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa meneriakinya ataupun memakinya untuk menjauh. Karena dalam peraturan nomor duanya, Sasuke tidak boleh terlihat menonjol. Semakin banyak mata yang memandang kepadanya, semakin besar kesempatan Sasuke untuk ketahuan. Dia lebih memilih membiarkan Naruto merecokinya daripada menjadi buah bibir dalam waktu sekejap. Jangan lupa, Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya cukup popular di sekolah, para beta menganggap si pemain basket ini sangat keren saat berada di lapangan.

Tapi sesungguhnya menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, sangatlah berbeda dengan saat ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Suigetsu. Jika Suigetsu selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengeluh tentang segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, Naruto lebih suka mengoceh dan bercerita mengenai apapun yang dilihatnya, lewat sudut pandangnya. Dia orang yang selalu memandang sekelilingnya dari segi positif. Dan Sasuke, walau tidak ingin menunjukkannya, menikmati setiap cerita yang ia katakan.

Sejujurnya bersama Naruto membuatnya nyaman. Sasuke bisa bersikap sesuai dengan jati dirinya, berhenti berpura-pura ramah dan berkomentar sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Dan Naruto dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, selalu tersenyum atau tertawa mendengar komentar-komentar pedasnya.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku mengenai keluargamu?"

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul disisinya suatu ketika di taman sekolah pada jam istirahat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, seraya pura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya. "Jangan ganggu aku."

"Ayolah ceritakan saja padaku. Aku sedang bosan." Bujuk Naruto. "atau kau mau aku membocorkan bahwa kau sebenarnya seorang…"

"Kenapa kau terus saja menyebutku sebagai seorang omega!" Sasuke mendesis nyaris sebesar bisikan.

"Karena kau memang seorang omega." Balas Naruto yang juga berdesis sebesar bisikan.

Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde itu, ragu dengan keyakinan yang tergambar dalam ekspresinya. Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas.

"Keluargaku tidak semenarik keluargamu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena ayahku sudah meninggal dan ibuku bekerja di tempat kumuh yang sama sekali tidak elit."

Ada nada hening sebentar.

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung." Naruto bergumam.

Sasuke mendengus. "Beruntung kau bilang?"

"Ya." Balas Naruto. "Karena kedua orang tuaku sudah mati. Mereka meninggal saat umurku dua tahun jadi aku tidak ingat apapun tentang mereka."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum muram.

"Maaf." Gumamnya seketika.

Naruto memandang balik dirinya, tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya. "Aku masih punya Iruka. Dan sekarang aku punya kau." Pemuda itu menaik turunkan alisnya dengan menggoda.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tapi kemudian mendegus dan terkekeh juga.

"Kau orang aneh." Katanya dengan geli.

Naruto yang memandangi pemuda raven itu tanpa berkedip, nyengir lebar. "Kau semakin cantik saat tertawa." Dia bergumam yang sayangnya tidak sampai ke pendengaran Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Balas Naruto cepat. "Hei pinjamkan aku pahamu."

Sasuke menjengit saat Naruto tiba-tiba membaringkan dirinya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Sasuke sebelum pemuda raven itu sempat bereaksi.

"Na-Naruto!"

"Hanya lima menit, biarkan aku tidur selama lima menit. Aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, jadi sekarang aku mengantuk." Pinta Naruto seraya memejamkan mata.

Sasuke mematung di tempatnya. Onyxnya menunduk memandang Naruto yang kini sudah menyamankan diri diatas pangkuannya. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari pemuda blonde itu.

Sasuke cemberut, dia sungguh tertidur. Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayainya. Apa pahanya senyaman bantal sampai pemuda blonde itu bisa tertidur diatasnya.

Tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya _skinship_ , Sasuke ingin menyingkirkan Naruto dari pangkuannya sesegera mungkin, tapi melihat wajah lelapnya, ia jadi tidak tega. Alhasil Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam di tempatnya, sambil mengamati wajah pemuda blonde itu dalam kesunyian.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu tertarik untuk memperhatikan, tapi ia mengakui bahwa pemuda itu sangatlah tampan. Alisnya yang tebal, tiga gores kumis kucing, dan rahangnya yang tegas, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu sempurna. Wajahnya tergolong terlalu jantan bagi seorang beta.

Angin berhembus pelan, menggoyangkan rambut pendek Naruto. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus helaiannya dengan hat-hati, terkejut ketika merasakan rambut itu tidak sekaku yang dibayangkannya. Malah sebaliknya sangat lembut. Selang beberapa saat Sasuke sudah melupakan bukunya, ia terlalu sibuk memandangi pemuda blonde itu. Tangannya pun tidak ketinggalan, ia menyentuh hidung mancung Naruto dengan ujung telunjuknya, menekan-nekannya dengan gemas, membuat wajah Naruto seketika mirip babi.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Jemarinya turun ke bawah dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh bibir Naruto. Ia terpaku, telunjuk menyusuri bibir Naruto, menikmati teksturnya. Naruto punya bibir yang penuh dan… seketika Sasuke menarik tangannya persis seperti tersengat listrik.

Idiot! Makinya dalam hati. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan!

"Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka. Membuat Sasuke terperanjat, kaget.

"Kau tidak tidur!" Bentaknya galak.

"Mana bisa aku tidur jika kau terus memencet hidungku."

Sasuke terbelalak dengan salah tingkah. "Kalau begitu bangunlah. Kakiku kesemutan."

Naruto tidak bergerak. "Lima menit lagi. Posisi ini benar-benar membuatku betah. Kau terlihat dua kali lipat lebih menarik dari sini."

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Aku berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Naruto tersenyum dan mata safirnya berkilat-kilat dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Apa kau percaya kalau aku menyukaimu? Aku menyukaimu, mau menjadi pacarku?"

Sasuke terbelalak di tempatnya. Ia menunduk menatap Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan serius. Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak cepat sekali. dan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak aneh di dalam perutnya.

Naruto menegakkan dirinya, lalu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang diriku?" Ada percikan emosi dimatanya saat ia manatap Sasuke. Safirnya begitu cemerlang dan menghipnotis.

Dalam waktu sekelebat Sasuke ingin mengatakan 'iya'. Ia sudah begitu terpesona dengan mata itu, tapi kemudian seseorang menyebut namanya dan pikiran itu buyar seketika.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa pinjamkan aku catatanmu. Aku mendapat bisikan bahwa Kabuto sensei akan meberikan kita tes lisan—Oh kau disini?" Suigetsu baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto saat sampai di dekat Sasuke.

Suigetsu tersenyum pada Naruto, tapi senyumannya menjadi sedikit paksa ketika menyadari tatapan sedingin es dan tidak bersahabat dari pemuda blonde itu.

"Eh- apa aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat?" Tanyanya sambil memandang Sasuke dengan bertanya.

"Benar, kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat. " Suara dingin Naruto terdengar, tanpa perduli menyembunyikan ketidak suakaannya pada setiap suku kata dalam kalimatnya. Naruto mengamati Suigetsu dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan mencela.

"Oh, be-begitukah?" Balas Suigetsu dengan takut. Ia mendapat kesan bahwa Naruto akan menghajarnya jika dia tidak segera pergi. "Yah kalau begitu aku akan per—"

"Benar sebaiknya kita pergi." Sergah Sasuke seraya beranjak. Ia mengacuhkan pandangan bingung dari Suigetsu dan berusaha menghindari pandangan Naruto. Sasuke menyeret sahabatnya pergi dari sana secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Err—apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dengan pria Uzumaki itu?" Tanya Suigetsu setelah mereka telah berada cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Walau begitu otaknya berusaha menguraikan kembali apa yang telah terjadi. Naruto mengatakan dia mencintainya dan Sasuke hampir berkata 'iya'?!

Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali seperti akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Mata safir itu sangat berbahaya. Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata itu. Naruto seperti memerangkapnya dan mengikatnya.

Berbahaya! Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Ia harus menjauhi pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

Sasuke telah berniat untuk menjauhi pemuda blonde itu. Ia bersungguh-sungguh membuktikannya. Setiap ia bertemu dengannya di kantin atau ditempat tertentu, dia pasti akan langsung berputar dan pergi menjauh.

Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin Naruto menembaknya seperti itu. Pernyataan cinta dari seorang beta bukanlah hal yang baik bagi seorang omega sepertinya. Tapi Sasuke hampir mengatakan iya padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Saat Sasuke melihat mata safir Naruto, ia seperti didorong oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, merasa kalau Naruto benar-benar menarik, sehingga timbul rasa ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa mata Naruto mengandung sihir?

Yang jelas, Naruto berbahaya!

Informasi lain tentang hubungan sexual antara alpha, beta, dan omega. Di antara ketiganya, Betalah yang paling bebas. Mereka bisa berpacaran, mengatakan kata-kata cinta, melakukan sex, lalu putus ketika bosan. Sementara alpha selalu memiliki naluri untuk menginginkan hubungan yang serius. Banyak yang percaya bahwa seorang alpha sangat mementingkan kesetiaan, dan hanya jatuh cinta satu kali seumur hidupnya. Mereka dominan yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat posesif terhadap _submissive-_ nya.

Tapi diantara ketiganya omegalah yang paling merepotkan. Hubungan beta dan omega tidak selalu berakhir dengan lancar. Jarang omega yang mau menjadikan para beta sebagai dominannya. Karena pada kenyataannya omega tidak bisa berpisah dengan dominannya. Sekkali ditandai (melakukan hubungan _sex_ ) maka tubuhnya hanya akan bekerja pada dominan yang sama, itu berarti omega terikat sepenuhnya dengan pasangannya. Mereka akan berakhir mengalami kesakitan saat melakukannya dengan dominan yang berbeda, bahkan ketika ia mencapai masa _heat_ nya sekalipun. Omega tidak bisa hidup sambil berganti-ganti pasangan seperti beta. Oleh karena itu, semua omega selalu mengincar seorang alpha.

Naruto bodoh jika berpikir Sasuke akan menerima dirinya. Dan Sasuke lebih bodoh lagi jika dia memilih seorang beta menjadi pasangannya. Tidak, Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin siapapun menandainya, itu jelas akan menghalanginya mencapai ambisinya.

Ia sudah kokoh, bahwa dirinya tidak butuh pendamping.

Semester awal telah berakhir dengan penuh perjuangan. Sasuke merasa sangat gembira ketika melihat daftar libur panjang di kalendernya. Setelah berjuang selama enam bulan penuh, para beta akan mendapatkan liburan selama hampir satu bulan. Satu bulan! Sasuke begitu senang sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Selama satu bulan Sasuke tidak perlu berpura-pura ramah di depan orang-orang, ia tidak perlu bersiaga seperti sedang diawasi, dan dia tidak perlu berlari kesana-kemari untuk menjauhi pemuda pirang tak tahu diri bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Selama satu bulan Sasuke aman!

Itulah yang dipikirkannya, sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan Suigetsu yang matanya berapi-api penuh semangat saat berbicara tentang pesta akhir semester.

"Pesta?" Suara Sasuke terdengar sengau saat menyebut kata itu.

"Ya, tentu saja! Akan ada musik, dansa, juga artis papan atas yang diundang! Itu acara terbaik yang paling ku tunggu-tunggu! Kita akan bersenang-senang Sasuke!"

Bersenang-senang? Tidak, itu adalah penyiksaan.

Mental Sasuke hancur seketika mendengar berita baru itu. Ia seperti diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh lalu dihempaskan kembali ke tanah dengan menyakitkan.

"Ku rasa aku tidak bisa hadir." Putus Sasuke segera. Otaknya bekerja cepat berusaha mencari alasan untuk mendukung pernyataannya.

Suigetsu menggeleng, sambil menggoyang - goyangkan telunjuk dengan keberatan. "Tidak bisa, para guru mencatat nama orang-orang yang tidak hadir."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menghadiri acara itu adalah wajib!"

Suigetsu berseru dengan bersemangat, saking semangatnya ia sampai tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti habis di tampar.

Kenapa menyamar menjadi para beta begitu merepotkan?

Sasuke menatap wajah kusutnya di cermin. Dia tidak tidur semalaman, yang dia lakukan hanyalah berpikir dan berpikir lalu entah kenapa matahari tiba-tiba muncul dan pagi menjelang begitu saja,kemudian datanglah siang lalu sore.

Ia meringis, seraya menggosok matanya dengan kasar. Ini semua karena budaya yang diterapkan para beta sialan itu. Mereka menganggap bersosialisasi antar sesama sama pentingnya dengan belajar. Terkutuklah orang yang mempelopori bahwa mengadakan pesta di aula sekolah adalah mata pelajaran tambahan wajib untuk para beta. Suatu bentuk penyegaran otak yang telah lelah karena ujian.

Sasuke bergeming dari depan cermin, kakinya berat sekali untuk bergerak. Ia tidak mau menghadiri pesta sialan itu, tapi nama mereka dicatat, itu berarti akan ada sanksi jika ia tidak datang. Sasuke tidak mau ada kecacatan dalam pendidikannya. Ia ingin saat ia lulus nanti, laporan yang akan diterima nantinya bersih tanpa noda, dan hanya dipenuhi dengan prestasi dan nilai-nilai yang membanggakan. Dia harus seperti itu, untuk membuktikan bahwa omega tidak kalah dari para beta.

Sambil menghela napas berat, ia bergegas untuk bersiap-siap. Menyeduh satu cangkir kopi panas untuk dirinya, lalu pergi dengan langkah berat. Ini baru enam bulan, tapi Sasuke merasa bahwa nyawanya mulai terancam.

Pesta.

Sasuke benci dengan kata itu. Dan ia semakin membencinya ketika sampai di aula sekolahnya dan melihat bagaimana tempat itu sudah disulap mirip ruangan diskotik tempat biasa ia menjemput ibunya.

Semua orang berpesta, dan seperti yang dideskripsikan Suigetsu ada musik yang membahana yang langsung menghantam gendang telinga Sasuke saat ia tiba. Sebagaian orang berdansa, dan sebagian lagi bergoyang dengan gaya _freestyle_. Sasuke memastikan dirinya berada di pojokan jauh dari keramaian. Ia mengamati sekitarnya untuk mencari dimana ia bisa tanda tangan untuk absensi, sehingga ia bisa pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin tanpa harus dihitung absen.

Tapi itu bukan perkara muda, karena Suigetsu sudah terlanjur melihatnya dan menariknya untuk bergabung bersama dengan segerombolan para beta yang sedang duduk di kursi bundar.

 _Mati saja kau hiu sialan!_ Kutuk Sasuke pada Suigetsu dalam hati.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan saat ia mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi. Setengah berusaha untuk memasang kembali topeng ramahnya. Berpura-pura tersenyum bahagia dan menikmati pesta.

Pesta yang tidak berhenti ia kutuk dalam hati.

Di kursi itu ada sekitar delapan orang beta yang duduk disetiap kursinya, dengan cemilan kacang, keripik, dan minuman berwarna-warni di atas meja. Setidaknya Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati, saat menyadari tidak ada alcohol di tempat itu.

Tentu saja, ini masih acara sekolah.

Musik bertema jazz mengentak seisi aula, dan Sasuke ingin sekali menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas untuk meredam kebisingan itu. Kapan pesta ini akan berakhir?

Para beta disekelilingnya sedang bersenda gurau membicarakan mengenai obrolan umum para remaja tentang pasangan incarannya. Nama-nama disebutkan, dimulai dari gadis beta paling cantik sampai pria beta yang paling menawan. Kemudian nama Naruto disebut, dan Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menetes di dalam isi perutnya, membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai kan Naruto?"

Sasuke mematung seketika, ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Naruto juga berada dalam gerombolan mereka.

Naruto duduk diseberang Sasuke, mengenakan jaket kulit _dark green_ dengan baju kaos putih di dalamnya. Satu kakinya ia sandarkan ke sudut meja memamerkan ujung sepatu bot hitam pekat semata kaki. Dan saat Sasuke menoleh padanya, mata safirnya ternyata tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku punya." Kata Naruto dengan suara baritone kasarnya. "Tapi kurasa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Semua orang berseru penasaran mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke memilih untuk pura-pura tidak perduli dengan menyambar satu gelas besar minuman berwarna merah berisi sirup.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" Pertanyaan terlontar, dan itu berasal dari bibir Naruto. Membuat usaha Sasuke yang ingin terlihat tidak menonjol di meja itu, menjadi gagal total.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan sadar bahwa semua orang sedang menatapnya, menunggu jawabannya.

"Eh—" ia sedikit terbata. "Aku tidak tertarik pada siapapun."

"Ya benar, kau hanya tertarik dengan buku-bukumu." Seseorang menyahut dari sisi kanannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut merah terang dan mata sewarna tanah.

"Kau salah Sasori," Suigetsu menyahut. "Sasuke tidak sesuci yang kau pikirkan, aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Naruto waktu itu."

Bagai diterpa awan topan, semua orang menjadi ricuh. Masing-masing mengedarkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke Sasuke secara bergantian. Sasuke membeku di tempatnya, mendadak ingin melempar pemuda hiu disisinya itu sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi percuma, karena nasi sudah berubah menjadi bubur.

"Kalian pacaran?" Seseorang membeo.

"Kami tidak pacaran." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman?" Orang itu kembali bertanya.

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati, berharap orang itu berhenti bertanya padanya. Kenapa hari ini begitu menyebalkan.

"Tepatnya Sasuke yang menciumku." Naruto tiba-tiba bercelutuk. "Aku juga ingin tahu, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba melakukan itu?"

Seperti menabur garam, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai yang super menyebalkan. _Great_! Habisi saja dia sekalian. Sekarang semua mata benar-benar terfokus pada Sasuke, dan mendadak ia berharap minumannya ini mengandung alcohol supaya ia bisa mabuk dan bisa melarikan diri dari menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Pucat dan berkeringat, Sasuke memutar otak untuk menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang paling masuk akal.

"Itu hanya ciuman, daging dan daging saling bersentuhan. Kenapa kalian bersikap seakan aku baru saja tidur dengan Naruto?"

Seketika suasana menjadi ramai, gegap oleh decakan penuh kesan. Jelas sekali, bahwa sikap acuh tak acuh Sasuke terlihat keren di mata mereka. Serempak mereka mengangkat gelas untuk bersulang, dan Sasuke dengan tersenyum paksa juga ikut mengangkat gelasnya. Meladeni gerombolan itu dengan hati lelah.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku menciummu?"

Perkataan seorang pemuda berambut merah membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Sasori tengah tersenyum dengan mata berkilat penuh gairah.

"Tidak masalah bukan? Kau bilang itu hanya sentuhan antara daging dan daging."

Sasuke terdiam, tak berkutik. Dalam hati ia merutuki tindakan bodohnya itu, kenapa dari sekian banyak alasan dia harus memilih alasan konyol itu, dan sekarang dia harus mempertanggung jawabkannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan itu."

"Ah, kalau kau memberiku kesempatan, aku akan membuatmu menyukainya."

Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap menjaga ekspresi wajahnya untuk tetap terlihat ramah, walau sebenarnya tangannya sudah gemetar untuk menyiramkan air ke wajah pria kurang ajar di hadapannya. Menahan emosi, Sasuke memaksa bibirnya untuk melengkung lebih lebar, ia membuka mulutnya untuk kembali menolak tapi Suigetsu disisinya berteriak senang membakar suasana.

"Ayolah kita perlu melakukan hal-hal menarik, supaya pesta ini tidak membosankan. Tenang saja aku akan mengawasi jika ada guru yang memandang ke sini." Suigetsu mengoceh sambil mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan berbisik ditelinga sahabatnya.

Sasuke mendeath glare pemuda itu, tapi suasana menjadi riuh kembali, dan orang-orang mulai bersorak kepadanya dan Sasori. Wajah Sasuke memucat seketika, ia melemparkan tatapan minta tolong kepada Naruto, yang sayangnya hanya menaikkan satu alis kepadanya dengan bertanya.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain." Sasori berteriak mengalahkan keramaian.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Ini hanya ciuman seperti yang kau katakan."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, tapi Sasori menangkap dagunya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Sasuke terbelalak seketika, ia berusaha mendorong Sasori tapi pemuda itu menangkap tangannya duluan, dan menarik Sasuke semakin dekat. Kemudian bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sasori.

Teman-temannya mulai bersorak makin gaduh menonton adegan itu sambil bersiul genit.

Sasuke sendiri seperti kehilangan sebagian nyawanya. Wajahnya menggambarkan rasa jijik yang begitu kentara. Ia berusaha bertahan, tapi Sasori bertindak semakin lancang, tangannya berada di pinggangnya, menarik tubuh ramping sang pemuda raven mendekat ke tubuhnya. Kemudian Sasuke merasakannya tangan Sasori turun tepat di bokongnya, meremas kuat dengan gaya kurang ajar. Sementara ia melumat bibirnya makin dalam, makin tak terkendali, dan makin buas.

Para penonton yang tadinya ribut bersiul mulai terdiam. Mereka mengamati adegan yang terlihat panas itu sambil meneguk ludah, kemudian saling bertukar pandang dengan wajah merona. Ini bukan hanya sekedar ciuman lagi, karena Sasori kelihatannya sudah tidak bisa mengontrol diri lagi. Apa berciuman dengan Sasuke bisa membuat orang jadi lupa diri?

PRANG

Sebuah gelas minuman baru saja melayang tepat mengenai sisi kiri kepala Sasori. Langsung pecah menghantam kepalanyan dengan suara nyaring.

Sasori berhenti. Sesuatu yang hangat terasa menetes keluar dari kepalanya jatuh ke pipinya, dan terus turun membasahi bajunya. Ia mengusap keningnya dan tertegun saat melihat darahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Bentaknya panik kepada si pelempar.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri, menatap Sasori dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. "Kendalikan dirimu, brengsek!"

Hening selama beberapa saat, semua orang menatap dari Sasori ke Naruto dengan tegang. Lalu kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Sasori menendang meja sampai terbalik, berharap amukannya bisa menimbulkan luka parah pada Naruto. Tapi sayangnya Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan mudah, dan meja itu malah mengenai teman-temannya yang lain. Gelas-gelas berjatuhan di lantai, hancur menjadi serpihan kaca yang berceceran di lantai.

Dalam hitungan detik suasana menjadi kacau. Musik dihentikan, dan orang-orang berhenti berdansa, semua mata tertuju kepada seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang mengamuk tidak karuan. Tiga orang temannya memegangi, memaksanya untuk tenang, sementara darah terus menetes deras dari kepalanya.

Naruto yang sudah bergerak dari tempatnya, mengacuhkan keributan, dan mendekat kepada sosok pemuda raven yang terduduk di lantai, mencengkram dadanya dengan raut terguncang. Tanpa kata, Naruto meraih pergelangan tangannya dan setengah mengangkat tubuh pemuda raven itu untuk berdiri, lalu menyeret pemuda itu keluar dari aula.

Sasuke terseok mengikuti langkah Naruto di koridor. Ekspresinya masih terguncang dan dipenuhi ketakutan. Naruto menggeser salah satu pintu terdekat terbuka, ia menarik Sasuke masuk, lalu menghentakkan tubuhnya ke tembok dengan kasar.

"Apa kau gila?" Naruto membentak tepat ke wajah pemuda raven itu. "Kau membiarkannya melakukan itu padamu?"

Tubuh Sasuke gemetar, ia menegak ludah, dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan lagi kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku…" Suaranya serak dan matanya tidak fokus.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Sasuke? APA KAU INGIN DIA MENANDAIMU!" Suara Naruto menggelegar dan penuh amarah. Dia mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk mendongak menatapnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah. "Jangan membentakku seperti itu!"

"AKU MEMBENTAKMU KARENA KAU BEGITU BODOH!"

"BERHENTI MENERIAKIKU!"

Naruto melotot dengan mata berkilat-kilat, dan Sasuke balas mendeath glare walau masih dengan bibir gemetar.

"Kau pikir aku menginginkan dia melakukan itu padaku!" Bentak Sasuke emosi.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali, berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya dan berhenti berteriak kepada si pemuda raven.

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. "Kenapa kau muncul di tengah-tengah para beta. Omega sepertimu."

"Aku bukan omega."Sergah Sasuke.

"Kau adalah omega. Dan bagaimana Sasori bisa lepas kontrol seperti itu, telah cukup sebagai bukti bahwa kau seorang omega!"

Sasuke terkesiap seakan tersadar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. "Apa… dia menyadarinya?" Akhirnya ia mengakui.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Sasuke diam, berpikir. Ia kemudian menggeleng, tidak, belum tentu dia menyadarinya. Sasori tidak mungkin tahu.

"Aku ingin kau pergi bersamaku sekarang." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata, setengah menarik Sasuke ikut dengannya, tapi pemuda raven itu menahan dirinya dan tetap tinggal di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok, tampak lemah dan gemetar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tawar Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa." Ulangnya. "tubuhku kumat."

Naruto tertegun di tempat. Safirnya menyapu tubuh sang pemuda raven dan akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke gemetar tak terkendali, dan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya berat, dan ia terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menggunung di tengah-tengah pahanya.

"Kau, terangsang karena sentuhan Sasori-"

"Tubuh seorang omega benar-benar sensitif. Aku bisa langsung mencapai masa heatku hanya dengan sentuhan kecil seperti ciuman."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan Sasori menyentuhmu! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, dan berani datang kemari?" Caci Naruto dengan amarah yang kembali meningkat.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapat darimu! Lagipula aku tidak memaksamu untuk perduli padaku! Jika kau mau pergi maka pergilah!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, mendeath glare pemuda blonde yang sedari tadi terus-terusan memarahinya.

Naruto membuka mulut, kesal dengan tingkah bandel Sasuke. Tapi ia menahannya saat melihat kernyit kesakitan pada ekspresi wajah pemuda raven itu. Pemuda itu bersusah payah untuk bernapas, dan semakin lama tubuhnya semakin merosot ke lantai.

Naruto akhirnya mendesah pelan dan menyurutkan emosinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Katanya seraya mendekat.

"Aku baik-baik sa—Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke seketika terbelalak _horror_.

Naruto setengah menghimpit tubuhnya, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Sasuke, mengangkat sebagian besar tubuhnya dan membuat kaki Sasuke berpijak kembali ke lantai marmer. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget, melainkan keberadaan tangan kanan Naruto yang sekarang sedang menyelusup masuk ke dalam celananya.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak akan bisa kemanapun dalam keadaan _heat_ seperti ini, oleh karena itu aku akan membantumu untuk 'keluar'." Kata Naruto terang-terangan. Tangannya bergerak dengan luwes dibagian selangkangan Sasuke, menyentuhnya lalu meremas perlahan dalam gerakan lembut dan hati-hati.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, menahan erangan dan sensasi luar biasa yang diberikan oleh tangan Naruto. Ia hampir membuatnya gila seketika, setiap inchi tubuhnya bergetar, dan aliran darahnya mengalir cepat, membakar tubuhnya dalam gairah yang membuat kewarasannya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau suka sentuhanku Sasuke?" Suara Naruto mengalun indah.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Naruto, berusaha mengumpul sisa tenaganya untuk membuat pemuda itu berhenti menyentuhnya.

Naruto tersenyum menggoda. "Tapi kau benar-benar basah dibawah sini." Tangannya bergerak menurunkan celana sang pemuda raven, memamerkan paha putih yang bergetar dengan juniornya yang telah basah oleh precume.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, tidak mampu mempertahankan dirinya saat Naruto mulai menambah kekuatan di tangannya. Tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar, bergetar hebat seperti dialiri serangan listrik statis yang terus menyetrumnya seiring dengan gerakan tangan Naruto di selangkangannya.

"Naru—ahk!" Bibirnya akhirnya mengeluarkan erangan keras, saat sensasi yang di terima tubuhnya tak tertahankan.

Sasuke seharusnya tidak membiarkan ini terjadi. Ia seharusnya tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya, tapi tubuhnya tak kunjung mau mengikuti perintah otaknya. Malahan otaknya lah yang makin lama makin kehilangan kewarasan.

Naruto meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kemarahannya telah sirna sepenuhnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang bangkit di dirinya yang membuat napasnya sesak dan tubuhnya memanas. Sasuke terlalu erotis, dengan peluh membasahi tubuh, dan bibir merah yang digigit kuat, membuat Naruto tidak berani mengedipkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Tangannya bekerja makin lama makin cepat, ia ingin melihat seluruh ekspresi di wajah Sasuke. Ia ingin membuatnya merasa nikmat sampai air matanya menetes.

Perasaan rakus akan pemuda raven, menguasai Naruto. Ia ingin membuat pria raven ini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Tanpa mau menahan diri lagi, satu tangan Naruto yang bebas bergerak ke bagaian belakang tubuh pemuda raven, menyusuri dua bongkahan pantatnya sebelum menyelip masuk menyentuh tempat lain yang tidak kalah basahnya.

Sasuke seketika terbelalak _shock_ saat merasakan sesuatu yang kurus dan panjang, menusuk masuk ke dalam dirinya. "Tidak—hhh—kau tidak boleh –Hhhk! "

"Tak apa, aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu." Naruto berkata sambil mengecup penuh sayang kening Sasuke. "Lagipula kau sudah begitu basah dan… siap."

Sasuke menggeleng ketakutan. Kedua onyxnya memohon, ia tidak boleh membiarkan seorang beta menandainya, dia bahkan tidak ingin siapapun menandainya. Ia tidak mau terikat, ia ingin bebas.

"Tidak?" Naruto membaca ekspresi Sasuke. "Lalu kau mengharapkan aku pergi meninggalkanmu disini? Dan menunggu dominan lain yang akan melakukannya padamu?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, menggeleng semakin kalut. Ia juga tidak menginginkan hal itu, itu akan semakin gawat. Omega dalam masa _heat_ adalah saat-saat yang paling merepotkan, gairahnya akan terpompa naik, dan tidak ada penawar lain selain merelakan dirinya untuk ditandai oleh seorang dominan. Inilah mengapa Sasuke begitu membenci dirinya yang omega, karena takdirnya yang seakan diperuntukkan untuk ditiduri oleh sang dominan. Takdirnya yang seakan seorang omega tidak bisa hidup tanpa terikat dominannya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Naruto kembali bertanya, kali ini jari tengahnya mendorong masuk bersama jari telunjuknya, mengisi lubang Sasuke yang panas dan lengket.

Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, erangan tedengar dari bibirnya yang merah merona. Sensasi kenikmatan dari titik sensitifnya menjalari tubuhnya membuatnya gila seketika. Sasuke tak bisa berpikir tak bisa mengingat apapun, tubuh omeganya tak mampu untuk mempertahankan dirinya lagi.

"Katakan padaku Sasuke? Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" Suara Naruto terdengar, menggaung di kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kini napasnya tidak beraturan, mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Matanya berkilat dalam gairah sementara bibirnya bergetar hebat, ia berucap dengan suaranya yang serak, " _Fuck me,_ Naruto! Aku –hhh—tidak bisa menahannya lagi! _"_

Sebuah senyum kepuasan muncul di bibir Naruto. Mata safir itu berkilat _intens_ saat ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda raven itu, memosisikan miliknya di tempat yang tepat. " _Then you're mine now_ …" Ia berbisik seraya mendorong dirinya masuk.

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak bangun. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan menemukan ibunya tengah menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mikoto mengelus rambut putranya, "kau tidak biasanya bangun setelat ini, apa kau sakit?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menggosok kedua matanya yang letih. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sahut Mikoto. "Tapi kau sudah terlambat untuk ke sekolah, kau harus cepat-cepat."

Sasuke melirik jam weker di meja nakas, dan menyadari bahwa ia hanya punya waktu setengah jam. Mendadak Sasuke merasa perasaannya tidak enak, bukan karena ia sebentar lagi terlambat, tapi karena ia harus pergi ke sekolah. Ia tidak mau pergi ke sekolah, ia tidak mau bertemu teman-temannya.

"Ibu," Sasuke memanggil saat ibunya akan berjalan keluar kamar. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya sambil menunduk.

Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena terlahir menjadi omega."

Raut Mikoto berubah seketika. Kesedihan meresapi setiap detail wajahnya. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng, dan tersenyum tulus. "Ibu tidak pernah menyesali apapun tentang dirimu, Sasuke." ia berkata. "Ayo bergegaslah kau akan terlambat."

Mikoto keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Pemuda raven itu mengamati jari-jarinya, dengan pikiran menerawang jauh.

Ia sudah berakhir sekarang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang? Ia telah membiarkan dirinya ditandai oleh seorang beta.

Kepala Sasuke merasa pusing, dan dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan ketika ia sampai di gerbang sekolahnya dan berjalan di halamannya, Sasuke masih belum bisa mengusir rasa kalut itu. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa itu bukanlah masalah besar. Sasuke bisa melaluinya.

Sasuke menenangkan dirinya, merasa lebih baikan setelah mendapatkan solusinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut ketika menyadari orang-orang ternyata tengah melihatnya. Sasuke berhenti, menatap balik berpasang-pasang mata yang mengamatinya seakan Sasuke adalah barang yang sangat menarik minat. Beberapa diantara mereka berbisik, seperti membicarakannya.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya, berusaha tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan itu. Ia bertemu Suigetsu di dekat loker, yang menatap pucat dirinya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menegurnya. Bahkan Suigetsu memberinya tatapan seperti itu.

"Badan pengawas sedang mencarimu." Suigetsu berbisik.

Seketika jantung Sasuke berdebar cepat. Merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kejadian tadi malam. Saat pesta."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. Jadi mereka mencarinya karena pertengkaran tadi malam, tapi ia merasa tidak terlibat dalam perkelahian, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi, Sasuke. Pulang kerumahmu dan jangan datang la—"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Seseorang memotong ucapan Suigetsu, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut coklat kehitaman. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai salah satu pengajar, bernama Yamato.

"Bagian pengawas ingin bertemu denganmu. Ikut aku." Pria itu berkata.

Suigetsu memberikan tatapan peringatan pada Sasuke, seakan menyuruhnya untuk lari selagi masih ada kesempatan. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengikuti perintahnya. Jika mereka ingin membahas masalah kemarin, maka ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bersalah.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Sasuke pada Yamato.

Ia berjalan mengikuti pria itu dan mengabaikan Suigetsu yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kalut pada dirinya. Badan pengawasan adalah bagian kedisiplinan, sudah sewajarnya kalau mereka bergerak setelah kejadian tadi malam. Perkelahian antar beta, tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Maka Sasuke mengerti kenapa ia dipanggil untuk memberi keterangan.

Yamato tidak banyak bicara saat mereka berjalan bersama ke kantor bagian pengawasan. Tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapannya kepada dirinya. Saat mereka sampai, ia membantu Sasuke membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat sebuah kursi panjang dengan seorang pria dan wanita tengah duduk dibelakangnya. Dihadapannya ada pemuda berambut merah, yaitu Sasori yang duduk diam tak bergerak di tempatnya. Sasuke telah memprediksi kehadiran Sasori, dan dia juga sebenarnya memprediksi kehadiran Naruto, tapi ia tidak melihat sosok pemuda itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek bernama Anko memanggilnya. Tatapannya tajam dan ekspresinya tegas. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya agar Sasuke duduk di kursi yang kosong tepat disamping Sasori.

Sasuke mengikuti perintahnya dan duduk.

"Kami mendapatkan keterangan mengenai kejadian tadi malam. " Anko memulai, sambil membuka-buka sebuah map dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun saat kejadian tadi malam." Sasuke membela dirinya.

"Itu tidak penting." Sang pria berambut putih dengan setelan jas hitam kelam berkata dari balik maskernya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada dua orang dewasa dihadapannya. Jika ini bukan karena kejadian tadi malam, lalu mengapa mereka memanggilnya. Kebingungan sedikit teredam saat Sasori tiba-tiba menggeram marah.

"Itu adalah masalah penting! Naruto melukai saya! Dia seharusnya juga berada disini dan dihukum seberat-beratnya!"

"Keluarga Uzumaki sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian secara kekeluargaan. Orang tuamu sudah memberitahumu bukan? Lagipula Naruto tidak bisa ikut hadir bersama kita disini, ia tidak akan lagi datang ke sekolah ini untuk selamanya."

Seperti ada yang baru saja menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke, pemuda raven itu menjadi pucat seketika. "Ia tidak akan datang lagi?" Ia bertanya, berharap bahwa itu tidak benar. Tapi Anko memberikan sebuah anggukan mantap padanya.

Naruto pergi?

Setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke, dia pergi begitu saja?

Ada rasa nyeri yang menekan hati Sasuke. Ia menegak ludah berusaha mengendalikan kekhawatiran dihatinya. Sasuke sadar bahwa ia seharusnya tidak membiarkan seorang beta mendainya. Sekarang dia pergi, tanpa perduli dengan keadaan Sasuke ke depannya. Tidak ada omega yang bisa bertahan tanpa dominannya.

"Kenapa dia pergi?" Sasori berkata, dan Sasuke kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada kedua orang dihadapannya.

Anko menghela napas berat, seakan sedang menahan kekesalannya. "Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hatake-san, itu tidak penting." Katanya tajam. "Kita tidak akan membahas masalah itu, yang kita perlu bahas adalah laporanmu yang mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang omega."

Sasori mendengus. "Ya, setelah aku menciumnya, aku yakin seratus persen." Katanya sambil melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

Sasuke membeku ditempatnya. Matanya terbelalak dengan raut wajah super _shock_. Belum sembuh dengan keterkejutannya karena kepergian Naruto, ia kembali dihantam oleh bencana yang lebih besar.

Anko mengangguk, ia menatap Kakashi disisinya yang juga memberikan anggukan padanya.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar seorang omega." Anko menegakkan bahu sambil menautkan jari-jarinya ke atas meja. "Uchiha Sasuke, aku belum bisa memastikan bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke tempat kami, tapi Hatake Kakashi disampingku ini merupakan salah satu sponsor kami dan bersedia memberi bantuan untuk memastikan jati diirimu. Ah, tentu saja karena dia seorang alpha." Ia menambahkan kalimat terakhir.

Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir, kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya yang sedingin es. Jantungnya menggedor dadanya dengan kuat, kalimat-kalimat Anko terdengar seperti palu besar yang menghancurkan dirinya menjadi berkeping-keping.

 _Sudah berakhir?_ Ia mendengar seseorang didalam dirinya berbisik, _A_ _pa ia sudah tamat sekarang?_

Bibir Anko masih terlihat bergerak, menerangkan tentang _id card_ yang ia duga telah Sasuke palsukan. Sasuke tidak ingin mendengarnya, ia tidak ingin disadarkan bahwa kerja kerasnya selama ini menjadi sia-sia belaka. Usahanya, kepercayaan dirinya, semangatnya, untuk mengubah takdir telah hangus menjadi kepulan asap dan menghilang.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau menyusup ke sekolah kami? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara Anko menusuknya tepat di dada.

Sasuke ingin diakui, ia ingin orang-orang berhenti mendiskriminasinya hanya karena ia seorang omega miskin, ia ingin ibunya berhenti bekerja dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Itu saja keinginannya. Tapi rahang Sasuke menjadi kaku dan dia tidak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan semua itu. Lagipula itu percuma, karena orang-orang dihadapannya ini tidak akan mengerti. Ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Sasuke. Karena mereka dilahirkan lebih beruntung darinya.

Rasa iri dan benci membakar hati Sasuke. Ia menghentak berdiri, seraya menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh amarah, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kantor. Kakinya terasa lemas saat ia melangkah dengan cepat di koridor sekolahnya, tapi ia terus menggerakkanya dan mengacuhkan panggilan namanya. Ia juga mengacuhkan orang-orang yang berhenti untuk menatapnya dengan curiga. Saat sampai di dekat pintu utama, ia berlari, lari sekencang-kencangnya, secepat kakinya bisa membawanya.

Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi.

* * *

Ini sebenarnya masih jam dua siang, tapi Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Ia mengunci dirinya seharian di kamar sambil merosot di lantai, tangannya memeluk lututnya dan wajanya terbenam di kedua kakinya.

Hatinya terasa nyeri, dan napasnya terasa sesak.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Ia mengutuk dengan penuh emosi.

Matanya tergenang oleh air mata seiring rasa sakit didadanya.

Ini sudah berakhir.

Benar-benar berakhir.

Ia terlalu naïf saat berpikir bahwa ia bisa merubah takdirnya. Karena pada akhirnya ia kembali menjadi sampah.

Semuanya sia-sia, semuanya omong kosong.

Sasuke tetap disana selama beberapa jam. Tidak bergerak, bahkan tidak ingin hidup. Dia gagal untuk menyelamatkan ibunya. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat ibunya sekarang? Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan menjalani hidup yang seperti ini.

Naruto meninggalkannya.

Impiannya hancur.

Apa yang tersisa dari dirinya sekarang hanyalah sebuah penyesalan.

Keheningan dan ketiadaan dipecahkan oleh suara detak jarum jam di dinding kamarnya. Sasuke masih disana, duduk tanpa kata, bernapas dengan cepat dan berusaha untuk tidak berpikir. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya, ingatan-ingatan mengenai masa depannya yang cerah terus berkelebat di dalam kepalanya.

Mata Sasuke menjadi nanar, air mata mentes. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasa benar-benar hancur.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah pulang? Aku meletakkan uang saku untukmu di atas meja." Suara ibunya menyahut dari luar kamar. Kemudian Sasuke mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki, dilanjutkan dengan suara pintu yang ditutup.

Sasuke memeluk lututnya makin erat. Sepenggal memori tentang ibunya tiba-tiba berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. Ibunya yang cantik dan menawan, tersenyum kepada ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja. Memori itu biasanya mengabur saat Sasuke berusaha mengingatnya, tapi kali ini gambaran itu begitu jelas. Saking jelasnya sampai-sampai Sasuke bisa melihat semburat kemerahan dipipi ibunya saat mengambil tas kantor ayahnya. Ibunya bahagia.

Dan Sasuke berharap ia bisa melihatnya lagi di masa depan. Tapi sekarang percuma karena Sasuke tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi ibunya.

Dia orang yang tidak berguna dan lemah.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat.

Sudah cukup! Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang menyakiti mereka lagi! Tidak akan pernah!

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri, sesuatu bergetar didalam dirinya. Kemarahan dan kebencian.

Ia melangkah ke luar kamarnya, berlari kencang mengejar ibunya. Kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan ibunya pergi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Sasuke menyongsong gelapnya malam, tak perduli jika angin musim dingin membekukan tubuhnya yang tidak dibalut jaket tebal. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyusul ibunya, menuju ke pinggiran kota dimana klub-klub malam berjejeran. Tempat yang selalu didatangi ibunya setiap malam untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi. Tempat dimana pria hidung belang menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir, bertemu dengan omega malang yang tidak punya masa depan.

Napas Sasuke menderu, saat ia berhenti tepat di salah satu klub malam. Mata tajamnya menyusuri setiap tempat dengan teliti, mencari-cari sosok ibunya. Dan kemudian dia menemukannya, berdiri didepan pintu klub dengan gaun hijau toskanya yang berkilauan. Seorang pria bersama dengan dirinya, berdiri begitu dekat dengan ibunya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Onyxnya berkilat dalam kemarahan. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dengan cara baik-baik, dia akan melakukannya dengan cara kekerasan.

Sasuke tidak perduli, walau ia harus membunuh orang.

Hidupnya sudah hancur lagipula.

Tangannya mengepal, tinju diudara. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjangkau lelaki hidung belang itu, seseorang tiba-tiba meraih lengannya dan menyeretnya menjauh.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Sasuke berontak menoleh pada pria yang tengah mencengkram lengannya.

"Tenanglah, orang yang berbicara dengan ibumu adalah asistenku."

Suara itu tidak asing.

"A-apa yang kau—"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana seperti orang kesurupan." Kata orang itu dengan penuh emosi. "Ku pikir kau sudah melakukan tindakan bodoh."

Sasuke menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan tatapan nanar. "Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, mengamati Sasuke dengan safirnya yang secerah mentari di sore hari. "Tentu saja, aku datang untukmu. Untuk mengambil omegaku."

* * *

Sasuke berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang luar biasa besar. Ukurannya yang sebesar seluruh ruangan di rumah Sasuke, membuatnya sulit percaya bahwa tempat itu sebenarnya memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan kamar tidur. Ia melihat kesekeliling dengan wajah gugup, seorang pelayan berdiri di ujung ruangan, tersenyum dengan sopan seraya mendekat.

"Anda sudah membersihkan diri tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

Sasuke mengangguk, sebenarnya ia sedang berdiri dengan handuk kimono membalut tubuhnya. Ia memang habis selesai mandi, dan tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengikuti perintah Naruto begitu saja. Tubunya langsung bergerak dengan patuh saat pemuda itu memerintahnya.

Pelayan itu berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Ia membuka satu persatu pintu, dan memperlihatkan puluhan setelan baju santai di dalamnya.

"Anda bisa mengenakan apapun yang tuan mau." Pelayan itu berkata.

Sasuke memandangi pakaian-pakaian itu, tidak mampu berkutik. "Itu boleh kugunakan?" Tunjuknya dengan tidak yakin.

Sang pelayan mengangguk pasti. "Semua ini milik anda." Jelasnya yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak seketika.

"Mi-milikku?" Tanyanya dengan terbata.

"Ya, tuan. Tuan muda Naruto menyiapkannya untuk anda."

Sasuke berdecak tak percaya. Ia melangkah mendekat, melihat puluhan baju-baju itu dengan mata melebar. Tangannya terulur menelusuri kain-kainnya yang terasa begitu lembut dan hangat, Sasuke berani bertaruh bahwa harga satu setelan pakaian ini pasti sangatlah mahal.

Ini rumah Naruto. Kamar Naruto. Lemari Naruto. Juga pakaian mahal yang dibeli Naruto.

Apa Naruto sekaya ini?

"Kau masih belum berpakaian."

Sasuke tersentak. Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu, berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum lebar. Pelayan yang tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Pelayan tadi bilang semua ini milikku?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk pakaian-pakaian itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya itu milikmu." Jawab Naruto, berhenti disamping Sasuke. "Kau suka?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ketidak mengertian tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, seakan jawabannya sudah sangat jelas. "Karena kau omegaku. Aku ingin membuatmu senang." Ia bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, wajah tampak muram seketika. "Ku pikir kau pergi. Ku pikir kau mencampakkanku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kebanyakan para beta melakukan hal seperti itu."

Ada nada hening selama beberapa saat. Sasuke memandangi kakinya, yang dibungkus oleh sandal berbulu berwarna coklat gelap dalam keheningan.

"Sekali kau menandai seorang omega, maka dia akan terus terikat padamu seumur hidupnya. Itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpamu dan harus selalu berada disisimu sampai dia mati." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, alis berkerut. "Jadi ketika aku tahu kau pergi, ku pikir hidupku telah usai."

Sasuke masih menunduk menatap kakinya. Ia benci untuk mengakui betapa rapuhnya dia.

Naruto terpaku sesaat, menatap Sasuke sejenak seakan sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya, bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui jati dirimu?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang kelam. Ia menelan ludah, "Memangnya bagaimana?"

Naruto tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. "Karena sebenarnya aku seorang alpha."

Sasuke termangu selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia mendengus dengan nada mencemooh. "Kau pikir aku percaya? Apa yang dilakukan seorang alpha di sekolah para beta?"

"Mengurus beberapa keperluan kurasa," Balas Naruto santai. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi bukan hanya diriku, alpha lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku disana selama enam bulam untuk melakukan penelitian kecil, setelah itu urusanku selesai." Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dari selipan dompet itu, ia menarik sebuah kartu, _Id card_ nya. Naruto mengacungkan benda itu pada Sasuke tepat ke onyxnya, yang langsung melebar sempurna.

Sasuke bisa melihat tulisan besar itu. Tulisan yang menunjukkan bahwa Naruto tidak membohonginya.

"Kau… seorang alpha?"

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Sasuke langsung dihantam dengan rasa syok yang tidak main-main. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan seketika memucat. Mendadak, Naruto terlihat berbeda, mata safir birunya, rahang tegasnya, rambut blondenya yang berantakan. Entah kenapa ia terlihat lebih memikat. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau menyukaiku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu menyukaiku."

"Kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi kau yang paling menawan dimataku Sasuke. Kau istimewa." Naruto membawa telapak tangan Sasuke ke bibirnya, dan mengecupnya lembut. "Dan aku akan memberikan semua yang kumiliki padamu."

Sasuke masih terperangah tak percaya, Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat wajah omeganya. Ia menarik dagu Sasuke lalu memberikannya sebuah kecupan pelan dibibir.

"Ibumu akan datang sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Aku akan menjelaskan segalanya tentang kita, bahwa putranya telah menjadi omegaku dan aku ingin kau hidup bersamaku."

"Ibuku? Kau memanggil ibuku?"

"Tentu saja, aku harus mendapat restu darinya sebelum benar-benar menjadikanmu milikku kan? Seorang alpha akan bertanggung jawab, dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasangannya, tidakkah kau tau tentang itu?" Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke. "Karena seorang alpha tidak bisa hidup tanpa omeganya."

Ia nyengir lebar, dan Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa di dadanya. Apa dia bisa mempercayai ini? Apa akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Bisakah aku membawa ibuku tinggal bersama kita." Ia meminta.

Naruto menggangguk tanpa berpikir." Segalanya untukmu sayang."

"Dan boleh aku bekerja di perusahaanmu? Aku tidak keberatan dengan posisi apapun."

Naruto seketika terdiam. Cengirannya menghilang. "Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan yang itu."

"Kenapa?" Seru Sasuke cepat. "Aku ingin membuktikan kemampuanku, aku ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa para omega tidak selemah yang mereka pikirkan! Aku akan menginjak-nginjak siapapun yang merendahkan para omega, dan membuktikan bahwa sistem diskriminasi yang diterapkan pemerintah adalah kesalahan besar!"

Seruan berapi-api Sasuke, membuat Naruto terbelalak selama beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian ia terkekeh dan kembali menghadiahkan ciuman ke bibir pemuda raven itu. Kenapa omeganya ini terlihat begitu manis.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mendukungmu." Ia berkata.

Sasuke terpengarah. "Benarkah?"

"Seorang alpha selalu memegang kata-katanya." Balas Naruto dengan meyakinkan.

Sasuke tersenyum, matanya berkilau karena gembira. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya, dan kali ini dialah yang mengecup cepat bibir Naruto. "Terima kasih."

Naruto menggeleng. "Itu tidak cukup." Protesnya, ia menarik tubuh Sasuke menuju ranjang berukuran kings sidenya, lalu membiarkan Sasuke duduk diatasnya. "Kita masih punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum ibumu tiba. Dan aku ingin kau mempergunakannya sebagai perwujudan terima kasihmu."

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke ranjang, membuat tubuh pemuda raven itu dalam posisi berbaring. "Nah, Sasuke, tunjukkan semangatmu yang berapi-api padaku sekarang."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, merasa benar-benar bahagia.

Sasuke selalu membenci dirinya yang terlahir sebagai seorang omega, tapi sekarang untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bersyukur dilahirkan sebagai seorang omega. Ia tahu ia telah melupakan hal penting tentang hidupnya, bahwa ia masih bisa merubah nasibnya tanpa harus mengingkari takdir omeganya.

* * *

-Fin-

Happy NaruSasu day minna!

Thanks for reading :D

Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya kawan.


End file.
